


The CEO and the Intern -- an office banging

by Saasan



Series: Twitter Thread Fics [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, BDSM, CEO Shiro (Voltron), Dom Keith, Fanart, M/M, NSFW, Rope Bondage, Sub Shiro, that's a tag fuck yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saasan/pseuds/Saasan
Summary: In this Twitter thread turned fic, CEO Shiro finds himself in a world of awkward when he accidentally tells an intern to enter his office--he's tied up in bondage ropes.  Follow the adventures of anxiety-riddled Shiro and accidently horny Keith.Apologies for unfinished section.  Still very readable and full of smutty fun!
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Twitter Thread Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679095
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	The CEO and the Intern -- an office banging

Naturally, the very first time Shiro had his Domme visit him in his office, he got caught. It was his own damn fault.

He’d had to cancel his weekly session, and it left him tense and crawling out of his skin. He  _ thought  _ he could power through it but, the morning before a particularly hectic board meeting, he caved and called her. 

She couldn’t fit him in. 

No amount of begging or money stirred her--she had to pick up her child from daycare during the only stretch of time he had available, and that was that. He didn’t blame her, but he was going crazy, so he bargained his way into stupidity: she would tie him up at his office. 

On paper, it wasn't  _ that  _ bad an idea. He had total privacy in his office and a secretary who was both loyal as hell and painfully discreet. With great reluctance, his Domme agreed to tie him up--looser than normal--and leave him while she picked up her kid. She would return within an hour to untie him, and his about-to-get-a-huge-bonus secretary would check in on him regularly. Shiro knew if he hadn’t had such a long relationship with his Domme, she never would have agreed, but she trusted him to call out for his definitely-underappreciated-and-will-be-compensated secretary if he was even slightly uncomfortable, and well, she was sympathetic. Theirs was an entirely platonic relationship, but it was a caring one. She was honestly worried about him cancelling their appointment, and so she caved.

It should have worked out.

However, Shiro’s honestly-perfect-in-all-ways secretary was in her first trimester, and that meant she unexpectedly had to flee her desk (briefly) to barf her guts out, and at that precise moment a fresh intern had come up from Marketing with a stack of files he’d been told MUST be delivered IMMEDIATELY, directly into the hands of either Shiro’s secretary or Shiro himself, and so the poor guy had knocked timidly on Shiro’s door.

Shiro, expecting his secretary, called him in.

“Didn’t think it had been 15 minutes yet,” Shiro slurred, voice muffled by the cushion of his couch. Fuck, he needed a real session. An hour with frequent interruptions was only barely going to take the edge off.

“I, uh, I think you were expecting someone else, sir?” a raspy voice said. 

Shiro turned just enough to see a terrified young man wearing off-the-rack clothes and a poorly tied tie. He could not have looked more like a deer in the headlights. He also could not have been more gorgeous.

Shiro stared at him stupidly. Judging by the shaking stack of files the kid was holding, he probably needed someone to say something to calm him down. Shiro was just a bit too deep in rope space to be the one to do it, though.

“Secretary not there?” Shiro asked hazily.

“No sir, very sorry sir. I-I-I didn’t mean to bother you,” the poor guy said hurriedly. He was looking away and blushing the brightest red Shiro had ever seen. 

“‘S okay,” Shiro said. “Files on the desk, please.”

Distantly, he wondered which one of the two of them would be fired if word of this incident ever got out.

(Probably both.)

“I am SO sorry, sir!” came the voice of Shiro’s long-suffering secretary. “I had to leave for just a moment and you, you, you stop staring and _ go wait in the lobby _ !” 

The poor kid vanished from the room and his holier-than-all-the-saints secretary tried to figure out what she was supposed to do for her idiot, subspace boss. She was able to reach his Domme on her cellphone, and after a few words checking in with him, his Domme told her not to worry. 

“He’s tough. Let him rest.”

Tough? Maybe. Rest? Please. 

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


As terrible as the session had gone, it did help enough that Shiro made it through the meeting without going crazy, and by the time he  _ finally  _ made it home, Shiro was clear headed enough to plan what the actual hell he was going to do tomorrow. The biggest bouquet of apology flowers for his secretary? Absolutely. A lawyer for the intern? Oh definitely. 

Shiro put his hands in his hair and tugged hard. He was so, so fucked.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


“I want you to know I am recording this conversation,” Shiro said, gesturing to the device he had left in clear sight. “This is for your protection. No matter how this meeting goes, you will leave here with that tape. If at any point you are uncomfortable, this meeting will end immediately and you may head to Human Resources. If you would like a lawyer, the company will provide one.” Shiro paused. “I thought you might prefer to talk the matter out privately as this situation was an accident, but please, if you would feel more comfortable with someone else present, name them.”

The intern--Keith, apparently--laughed awkwardly. “Um, why would I need a lawyer? Am I getting fired?”

“You will leave employment only if that is what you wished to do,” Shiro assured him. “Your job is secure.”

Keith sagged in visible relief. “Okay. Okay that’s good.”

Shiro paused again. “You may also have a lawyer if you wish to prosecute, but I sincerely hope you do not.”

Now the intern looked confused. “Why would I do that? I’m the one who walked in.”

“I called you in,” Shiro reminded him. “It was a case of mistaken identity, but I still bear responsibility for you witnessing something that was entirely inappropriate for a workspace.”

The poor kid blushed again. “I mean, you’re the boss,” he mumbled, “and it’s your office.”

Shiro waved his hand. “ _ Entirely _ inappropriate,” he insisted firmly, “and I am more than willing to take responsibility for the situation.”

“It’s fine. I’m not, like, psychologically damaged or whatever,” Keith said, “so...is it okay if we just forget everything? I don’t think we need to get anyone else involved for just an accident.”

Keith looked incredibly uncomfortable, and Shiro didn’t blame him if he didn’t want to talk to anyone else about it. It was a ridiculously awkward situation.

“That is fine with me,” he said sincerely. “The only other item is I need to know you will keep this matter confidential.”

“Oh,” Keith said. He blushed again. “Sorry, but I do have to talk to someone.”

“Your therapist?” Shiro asked, perhaps too hopefully. That would still guarantee confidentially. 

“No, I mean--and I’m really sorry about this--but I am going to ask your secretary if she’s okay with being involved in...whatever that was.”

Shiro blinked. Bless this kid, he was going to check in with his secretary.

“You are welcome to talk with her--either with or without me in the room--but I can assure you she is in no way involved in anything other than scheduling my appointments on the rare occasion I need to make last minute changes.” Shiro was now the one blushing. 

At Keith’s request, Shiro excused himself and waited awkwardly outside his office while his angelic secretary explained the situation from her point of view. Apparently, whatever she said satisfied him, because less than five minutes later she appeared again.

“He’s a good one,” she whispered with a smile as she passed him on the way out. “I think you can trust him.”

Shiro nodded and reentered his office. “Everything resolved for now?” Shiro asked as he seated himself behind his desk again.

“Yeah,” Keith said, clearing his throat. “Yeah, I think we’re good. Sorry, um, for all the trouble.”

“It was not your fault,” Shiro said sincerely. He wondered how visible his relief was, because sweet  _ fuck  _ he was relieved. The situation could not have had a better resolution. 

They both got up and shook hands, Shiro gave him the recording, and Keith was nearly at the door when he paused. 

“Can I ask a question?”

“Of course,” Shiro said. He had a suspicion it would be something along the lines of “why do you want to be tied up” and while usually the answer would be “none of your damn business”, Keith could not have been more understanding, and Shiro psyched himself up to give a polite but vague answer.

“The ropes--the knots?--what was that called?”

Huh. That was tame and easy.

“Shibari,” Shiro said. 

“Oh.” The intern blushed again, this time just a slight dusting on his cheeks. “It was really beautiful.”

And with that, he left.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Shiro had been seeing various Dommes for years and his current one, Allura, was his favorite by far. She was gentle but firm, and she was always professional. Shiro craved the calm that ropes gave him, but he didn’t want a relationship of any kind, so he sought out women with boundaries. That way, neither of them had a temptation to turn it into anything more. Shiro very much did  _ not  _ want a relationship. He put 100% of himself into anything he did, and at the moment he simply did not have time for anything other than work, not if he wanted the performance he demanded of himself. Therefore, all of his sessions were strictly non-sexual, and always had been.

Until now.

Now he had the memory of a gorgeous young man with a pink blush telling him that the ropes on him were beautiful, a memory that never failed to come to mind during a session, leaving him achingly hard. 

Allura commented on it.

“What changed?” she asked, sipping on a cup of tea. They were seated together on a couch in her workspace, sharing tea as they always did after a session.

Shiro pretended not to know what she was talking about.

“Oh please,” she said, rolling her eyes. “You’ve gotten hard before, but you’ve never had to ask to use the bathroom after--like you have for the last five sessions--and you’re not quiet. Did getting caught make that much of a difference? I don’t typically do public scenes, but if you wanted me to help you try one at a club, there’s a place I used to work for that is very discreet.”

“I appreciate the offer, but no thank you,” Shiro said. He knew Allura only bent her rules on rare occasions for her most trusted clients, and he was very touched, but still--he knew an audience wasn't what he wanted. If he was going to be looked at, there was only one person who came to mind.

Allura hummed thoughtfully and stirred her drink. “No chance of taking the young man on a date?”

Shiro choked on his tea.

“If it wasn't the interruption, it was the  _ specific  _ interruption,” Allura smiled knowingly.

“Out of the question,” Shiro said as firmly as he could with a cough-weakened voice.

“If you say so,” Allura said sweetly, but she dropped the topic.

If only it left Shiro’s mind so easily.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Keith had never been more embarrassed about his search history, and that included the time in college when a drunk Lance dared a drunk him to go look at every page of a vore website. However, unlike that event, this was...intriguing. Intriguing in a way that meant he had to make a determined effort not to stick his hand down his pants and have at. And, dammit all, rope bondage really wasn't  _ that  _ crazy of a kink. He had no reason to feel this level of embarrassment. 

(Lies. He had a reason, and the reason had a name.)

Mr. Shirogane looked devastating in a suit under normal circumstances. While wearing rope? Keith was considering Catholicism just to have someone to confess to. The  _ thoughts  _ he had about that man…

Sinful.

So, while Keith wasn't embarrassed about the kink itself--okay, maybe *mildly* embarrassed--he was  _ mortified  _ about pinning it all on one very unattainable man. 

This could not be healthy.

Youtube tutorials were watched. Websites were scoured. All of it was beautiful and intriguing, and none of it was nearly as good as thinking of the simplest slipknot around a specific set of wrists.

Mr. Shirogane was just so  _ powerful  _ and capable and Keith  _ knew  _ he could struggle out of the ropes if he really wanted to, but he didn’t. He wanted to submit to it. The dichotomy blew his (ahem) mind every time. It was especially good in the suit, too--it just further highlighted the innate power of the man versus the vulnerability of the ropes. Ugh. 

Sinful.

His one saving grace in the matter was that he was a lowly intern, destined to never see the man except perhaps across the lobby if they both entered the building at the same time. If his fantasies were fantasies about the *idea* of the man, not the man himself, well… That wasn't so bad, was it?

And then he got Actually Hired, and it all went to shit.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Was it an abuse of power to put in a good word for a certain intern? Surely not. All Shiro had done was mention offhandedly that he knew Keith to be a man of particularly good character when it came to matters of confidentiality--which was very true--when his director of staff said, as a matter of small talk, that he was looking for a new administrative assistant. 

If the result of that conversation was seeing Keith a few times a week, well, there was no harm in that. Besides, even a good word from the CEO wouldn’t have gotten the man hired if he didn’t pass the interview.

No harm done. Surely.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Keith loved his new job. Really. Most of the time. His boss was great and trusted him to get things done, and he frequently worked with Mr. Shirogane’s secretary (Lisa, who was also great). But, of course, he also saw Mr. Shirogane most days. Barely a word spoken between them--which was fine; they didn’t need to talk much beyond “do you have the papers?” “yes right here”--but that didn’t mean Keith couldn’t *see* the man walking by, breathing, existing. 

And he was so  _ nice _ , too! He was polite, even-tempered, and never condescending to any of the staff. He always thanked people for their work and listened carefully no matter who was speaking to him. He was kind of perfect, and so fucking hot, and Keith knew a secret about him that regularly featured in his fantasies. 

Maybe all that wouldn’t be too bad by itself, because c’mon--there was  _ no  _ way he was the only employee burning a flame for their CEO. But, during his conversation with Lisa, back when he’d been worried she was being coerced into something untoward, he’d learned it wasn't sexual.

“I assure you, it’s nothing like  _ that _ ,” she had said. “It’s stress relief. He’s in control 99% of the time and needs to give that up to someone else for a while. And anyway, this is the only time it’s happened in his office. I’ve moved appointments for him before, but yesterday was an emergency. You wouldn’t believe the difference those sessions make in his ability to perform at work, and all he needed me to do was pop in a few times to make sure he wasn't panicking without a way out. It’s all unusual, I’m sure, but he’s hardly the only high level executive to take a submissive role in something like this, and Mr. Shirogane has NEVER asked something of me that I wasn't willing to do. He’s the most considerate boss I’ve ever had, bar none.”

A glowing reviewing for an incredible man. 

A fly in the ointment of Keith’s growing crush.

Because, ladies and gentlemen, that is what it was: Keith Kogane, actual adult and mature individual, had a huge crush on his boss’s boss, and it was getting worse every day. 

Fuck.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


“You need to do something,” Allura said. “I don’t mind tying you tighter or putting you in more stress positions, but there’s a limit to what I can accomplish for you, and it won’t  _ fix  _ anything.” She shook her head and clicked her tongue sympathetically. “There’s too much sexual frustration you’re carrying. I can recommend some friends in the profession for you, if you’re interested.”

“I’m still happy with what we’re doing here,” Shiro insisted.

“I’m not,” Allura said gently. “I care about you, just like I do all my clients, and that means if I can’t take care of your needs, I want you to see someone who can. I want you to have the best possible experience.”

This. This right here was what made Allura such a fantastic Domme. 

And yes--he was no longer finding the same level of satisfaction from their sessions as he used to, but so what? He couldn’t have what he wanted, so why not settle for second best? But... it wasn't fair to Allura. He knew it was taxing on her to have a client she routinely couldn’t satisfy. He sagged back on the couch.

“I guess looking around at other options wouldn’t hurt,” he admitted.

“I’ll ask some people,” Allura said, “but you know--you could always confront your problem head on.”

“He’s my employee,” Shiro said with a sigh.

“And HR has contracts you both could sign,” Allura pointed out.

“They discourage workplace relationships for a reason, and just because it would be ‘legal’ doesn’t mean it would be a good idea. We would  _ both  _ be seen differently, period.”

“All good points,” Allura acknowledged, “but, do you know what happened the one time I decided to break my rule and sleep with a client?”

Shiro shook his head, immensely curious. He had no idea Allura had ever broken a hard rule like that.

“I ended up with a husband,” she smiled. “Sometimes, there are people worth making the effort for. Consider it, okay?”

Shiro reluctantly agreed that he would. He wasn't sure that he liked how much hope Allura had just given him, because he no longer just wanted Keith, he  _ liked  _ him. He had so much potential that he shouldn’t jeopardize on a risky relationship. And besides, he might not be interested in the things Shiro wanted from him. 

And so the hope within him shrank, but it stubbornly refused to be extinguished.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  
  


**Hi, interrupting my own fic to say:** Fuck it. I’m out of patience. Cutting straight to the porn, like I’ve been craving since the start. XD 

For the interested: by this point, Keith has been to an art store, bought a poseable model and a skein of yarn, and Practiced. Also, at one point Shiro thought Keith was interested in shibari because he was a bottom and he tried not to be disappointed, lol. He notices that Keith has gotten better at tying his tie and is like nnngh. 

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


The building was dark and quiet. Unless there was a janitor working on a particularly tough stain, Keith was the only one there. Goddamn timezones and mergers and bullshit: it was 2 fucking am and he really should go home, but he had *one* more report to finish. 

This was how people died from stress.

At 2:23 AM, Keith printed the report, stapled it, and stumbled his way to Shiro’s office. 

The light was on under the door.

(Seriously? The meeting was at 5:00 AM--go home, sleep, and come in early!)

(Like he was one to talk.)

He tapped on the door. There was a pause before Shiro answered.

“Who is it?” 

“Keith, sir. I have the last report,” Keith said, stifling a yawn. 

“Come in. No point in undoing my progress when you already know about this,” Shiro chuckled.

Keith opened the door to find Shiro on his couch, one leg half-way laced up.

(Had he fallen asleep at his desk? Was he dreaming right now?)

“Knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep but figured I might as well be relaxed as I could be for tomorrow,” Shiro said, looking a bit embarrassed as he wrestled with the ropes. “Used to be better at self-lacing. I’ve gotten out of practice.”

“I could help,” Keith said before he could stop his goddamn mouth. 

Shiro blinked in surprise. “You can just go home now, you know. You didn’t need to stay late for that report, either. Really. You don’t have to help with this. It’s fine for you to go sleep. You’ve more than earned it.”

“I know,” Keith said. “Uh, that you’re not, like,  _ asking  _ me or whatever.” (So smooth.) “I’m offering. To help.” He gestured to the ropes. “I’m not super good with them yet, but I could at least do your arms for you.”

A blush formed high on Shiro’s cheeks. “You’d be willing to do that?”

“Absolutely,” Keith said with what was probably too much enthusiasm. Like  _ fuck  _ was he passing up an opportunity to tie up Shiro-fucking-gane. Sleep? Never heard of her.

Keith helped Shiro position himself comfortably on the couch before arranging his limbs to his liking. God, the red of the rope was gorgeous against the charcoal of Shiro’s trousers.

“Do you have a spare suit?” Keith murmured, tugging the cloth. “It’s gonna wrinkle.”

Shiro groaned in frustration. “No. Fuck.”

“If you’re okay with it, I can tie you up naked…,” Keith offered hesitantly before realizing what he’d said and hurriedly correcting himself. “N-not  _ naked  _ naked! Undershirt and boxers, or whatever.” Fuck, he was such a moron.

“You’d really do that for me?” Shiro asked, disbelief in his voice.

“Yes. Absolutely,” Keith said, hesitance gone. Shiro wanted a Dom, didn’t he? Keith needed to start emanating that confidence. “You tell me you want this and it happens.”

Shiro turned his head to look at Keith more fully. “What’s your safe word?”

“‘Merger’,” Keith grinned.

Shiro laughed. “Yeah, I’ll use that, too.”

A yes. That was definitely a goddamn yes. But, someone needed to learn his rules…

Keith stepped closer and touched Shiro’s check. “Tell me that you want this,” he said firmly.

Shiro’s eyes widened in surprise and then began to darken. “Yes,” he said, his voice rough. “I want this.”

“Good boy.” Keith patted his cheek and then sat Shiro up. “Shirt off first.”

Undressing Shiro was a religious experience. Adrenaline thrummed in Keith’s veins, heightening with every article removed. They had to undo the ropes on Shiro’s right leg in order to remove his pants, and as much as Keith loathed the delay, he delighted in the process--it meant that every rope on Shiro’s beautiful body would be from his own knot. 

“You are gorgeous,” Keith told him with plain sincerity as he once again arranged him on the couch. “You’re going to make these ropes so beautiful.”

The answering hitch in Shiro’s breath was immensely rewarding, and Keith petted his leg before beginning.

Keith struggled a little with getting the length right, but soon the intricate knot work appeared under his hands, gracing Shiro’s body in red. He wanted to massage the flesh underneath his fingers, feel the tension leak out of it. As it was, he didn’t let himself linger, working efficiently both out of industrious professionalism and a need to divert energy away from the rising want he felt burning hotter.

“How are you doing?” Keith asked, touching Shiro’s neck to feel his pulse. Steady, but faster than he’d expected. He frowned. Wasn't the point of this to help Shiro get into a calm headspace? Maybe he wasn't good at this after all.

Shiro exhaled hard and trembled.

“Shiro? I need words, Shiro,” Keith urged.

Shiro blinked slowly. “Good,” he slurred. “‘S good.”

“Okay, Keith said, relaxing. Shiro probably needed some time to work through the tension first. “Do you want me to stay or give you space?” He silently hoped for permission to leave--he had some urgent needs to attend to (namely: his cock).

“St-stay, please,” Shiro gasped.

There was no world in which Keith would leave a Shiro that called for him in such a desperate, needy voice, and Keith immediately shushed him gently before getting on the couch and rearranging him to be draped over his lap. This admittedly put Shiro a lot closer to his crotch than was strictly wise, but Shiro was 1) very out of it 2) leaning into every touch and caress like it was his lifeline. 

Shiro was a whimpering, shivering mess in Keith’s lap.

Was this God’s gift or his ultimate test?

“Are you cold? You’re shaking,” Keith asked, stroking Shiro’s neck and shoulders. His skin felt warm and as far as Keith could tell, there weren’t any problems with circulation. All his extremities were a good color, but he  _ had  _ just removed the man’s clothes.

“No,” Shiro said hoarsely. “Just want it.”

“Want what--to be cold?” Keith asked, confused.

“Touch. Want you to touch me,” Shiro mumbled. 

“Okay,” Keith said softly. Was that what Shiro usually did with his Domme? The time Keith had walked in on him, he’d been alone. Poor Shiro. He must have been desperate to have asked for a session by himself. 

Keith ran his hands over Shiro’s body, chasing away the shaking of his limbs. There was only so much he could reach with Shiro’s head in his lap, but Shiro was calming down beautifully, so it must have been enough. Keith experimented, pressing harder to see how Shiro responded and--just as he suspected--the man preferred the firmer touches. Keith imagined that they anchored him as he floated, reassuring him that Keith was still there.

“Good boy, just relax,” Keith encouraged. Shiro let out a long sigh and tried to curl a little closer. It lined his mouth up in a hella embarrassing way, but if it was what the man needed, well, Keith could ignore his stubborn cock and let Shiro take comfort in the closeness of their bodies. 

Only--then Shiro licked it.

Holy shit Shiro was mouthing at his clothed cock and moaning quietly. 

“Um,” was all Keith managed.

“You’re hard,” Shiro said, voice wrecked and dry. 

“You’re beautiful,” Keith confessed.

Shiro groaned again and this time nipped at Keith with his teeth, tugging at the fabric. 

“Um,” Keith said again. 

“Wanna suck on you,” Shiro whined. He licked again and struggled to get his head closer. 

“Not gonna let you suck on me when you’re this out of it,” Keith said, cheeks flaming red. Should he safeword? He wanted this so badly, but Shiro was so far from his right mind it wasn't even funny.

“Please. Want to. Always. Always want to--not just. Now.”

Keith shivered with want, but this was  _ not  _ something he could act on. “Not right now--later,” he promised. 

He eased Shiro off his lap and then lay down next to him on the couch. They both fit--barely--and he pulled Shiro snuggly to his chest. The man whined softly in complaint at losing his prize, but he burrowed closer, tucking himself under Keith’s chin. 

“Feel better?” Keith asked.

“Nnngh,” he replied, pouting. He squirmed, moving his hips closer and then gasped when he made contact against Keith’s thigh. Fuck, Shiro was hard, too, and no amount of shushing or calming stopped him from rutting forward, clearly determined to chase release. Fuck. Keith should stop this, right? But he wasn't touching Shiro--not like that--and god he was so fucking hard, and Shiro was grunting and moaning and gasping and--

Shiro’s hips stuttered and the man let out a deep, pained moan. Keith peeked between them and saw the wet spot Shiro had made in his briefs. 

Fuck.

Entirely out of self control, Keith shoved his hand down his own boxers and rubbed himself to completion. 

“You too?” Shiro asked, voice slow and lazy. He was completely lax now, tension fully gone from his body. 

“Yeah, um, sorry,” Keith said, clearing his throat. “You were. Really hot.”

Guilt and relief mounted together as Keith waited out the time until he untied Shiro, and guilt won out in the end. They hadn’t discussed  _ any  _ of that. Shit. He was a terrible Dom. Shiro had trusted him, and Keith had taken what he wanted. At least it hadn’t freaked Shiro out in the moment. That was something.

Eventually, Keith untied Shiro, maneuvering him slowly and massaging his limbs to encourage blood flow. Shiro radiated contentment, face blissful. 

“Hey,” he said, smiling up at Keith.

“Hi,” Keith said, smiling a little despite himself. “You back?”

“Mmm,” was all Shiro said. He stretched a little and blinked several times and then groaned. “Fuck. Sorry.”

Yup. He was back. 

“It was my fault, Shiro,” Keith said, swallowing back his self-loathing. How could he have done this to someone who trusted him?

Shiro shook his head and made a frustrated sound before reaching out with grabbing motions until Keith offered his hands.

“How many years have you done this?” Shiro asked.

“Um, none?”

“How many years have  _ I _ done this?”

“A lot?” Keith guessed, not wanting to determine an exact age. 

“Exactly,” Shiro said, nodding. He took a moment to settle himself again. “I’m the one who knew better. I shouldn’t have put myself in a position where I’d be tempted to ask for more. That’s me being reckless, not you taking advantage.”

“But I should have stopped you, shouldn’t I?” Keith insisted.

Shiro gave a lazy shrug. “Maybe? If you’re uncomfortable with what happened, then yes, you should have stopped it. If you’re uncomfortable with  _ how  _ it happened, that’s different. Can I have some water?”   
  


Keith immediately sprang up, grabbed a bottle of water and a hand towel from Shiro’s private bathroom, and came back to tend to his sub.

“Thank you. I want you to know I am sorry for being irresponsible with you. I already knew I wanted you, so I shouldn’t have put myself in a position where I’d be out of control without warning you. Plus, outside of play, I hold power over you. This should not have happened without discussion beforehand and I know better. I’m sorry. I’d like to sign something with HR with you, if that’s okay.”

“Do we need to get them involved?” Keith asked, blushing hard. If the two of them made amends privately, wasn't that enough? Keith was already ashamed of his behaviour--no need to add to the embarrassment with more witnesses.

“Well, I mean, not if you don’t want to,” Shiro said, looking disappointed. “But if you  _ do  _ want to do a repeat of this, I will insist on some kind of agreement beforehand.”

Wait. 

Wait a second.

“Did you want to do this again?” Keith asked, shocked.

“Of course,” Shiro said with a shy smile. “I told you, didn’t I? I knew I wanted you before we began.”

“And that’s okay with your Domme?” Keith asked. Lisa had insisted the whole thing wasn't sexual for Shiro, but apparently it was, and fuck--did this count as a form of cheating?

“Oh god, she’s going to lose it,” Shiro said, laughing, which was a very confusing response. “She’s been telling me to go for you from the start.”

“So this isn’t going to mess things up between you guys…?”

“Not at all. If you’re interested, you’re welcome to come see for yourself,” Shiro smiled. He leaned into Keith, apparently still craving contact, and Keith was more than willing to arrange them on the couch again.

“And we’re okay?” Keith said, heart thudding in his chest. Had he seriously not fucked up literally everything?   
  


“Mm, I hope so,” Shiro said, eyes closing again. “I really like you, Keith. Thank you for calling me beautiful.”

Shiro  _ was  _ beautiful, and he was also rapidly falling asleep on Keith’s chest, and shockingly, everything was okay after all. Keith set an alarm on his phone, and the two of them begrudgingly woke up a few hours later. After completing his conference call re the merger, Shiro invited Keith to come over and sleep in a far more comfortable bed. 

The end or w/e XD

**Author's Note:**

> GORGEOUS art is by Gee! Find them on Twitter @Tasty_and_Huge
> 
> Can you tell I didn't know what to name this?
> 
> Please note that these two are stupid, so they definitely take on a sexual Dom/sub relationship for several months before one cracks and admits feelings while the other goes ???? we weren’t dating???? 
> 
> Also, they absolutely fuck in the boardroom. Keith ties Shiro up with his tie and just fucking wrecks him. They do a lot of “meeting” roleplay scenarios at home, too. Sometimes Keith begs for promotions or something and Shiro tells him he has to show him how much of a “man” he is by fucking him or some bullshit like that. Good stuff. 
> 
> Totally your choice in this if Allura is married to Lance or Lotor because, let’s face it, she would look hot as fuuuuuck Domming either of them, holy shit.


End file.
